Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
On the Internet, third party contents (such as advertisements) are presented based on a content displayed on a content source (such as a webpage), which typically matches a specific user-requested content. Further, a subject matter of a third party content is usually determined based upon keywords that are submitted with and/or extracted from the textual content of the third party content.
Although third party content providers (such as advertisers) are able to reach a large audience, their new visual media contents or articles (such as image ads) are not always relevant to end-users, because they may have not been properly matched with suitable content sources.